


That's Different

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly, Hardison ends up somewhere very alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Different

"Dammit, Hardison!" Eliot's voice crackled over the comms, making Hardison chuckle.

Hardison took another drink of his orange soda and shook his head at his team mate's ire. "Look man, just because you've got a problem with _A Very Potter Musical_ doesn't mean you get to-"

Hardison turned around and froze. He had been standing at the counter inside Leverage's headquarters, having stepped away for a moment while monitoring his team on a job. Now he was... Well, he wasn't sure where he was.

He couldn't even begin to describe the room; it was a huge place with great coral columns and a strange sort of control panel taking up most of the center of the room. It looked very alien. He turned in a slow circle, digesting what he was seeing.

Despite all that, he didn't truly understand where he'd been mysteriously transported until the man appeared. A tall man with crazy hair and glasses which he took off at the sight of his new visitor. "What?" he squawked, not quite believing what he was seeing. "What are you doing here, who are you, how did you even-" The strange man broke off in the middle of his confused questions to glare at the center console. "Did you do this?" he asked it accusingly.

It was then that Hardison realized where he was. "Aw, dude. No way. No. Way. That's impossible."

"You're bloody right it's impossible, no one gets into my TARDIS without my say so," the strange man grumped.

Hardison burst out laughing and threw his hands in the air in excitement. "This is so dope!"


End file.
